Tenchu: Fatal Shadows
by bldude
Summary: This is a novelization of Tenchu: FS, with a self-insert.  On hold.
1. Introducing Rin

_One day, while playing Tenchu:Fatal Shadows, I got the urge to write a fanfic about it. This will be sort of a novelization of the game, with some self-insert elements. Just me trying to set something up for future fanfics after this is finished…enjoy! *Character thoughts are italicized, as well as mysterious voices!* Also, excuse any canonical mistakes I make, my knowledge of details are sketchy._

_**Disclaimer: Tenchu:Fatal Shadows and its characters belong to K2, Software, and Sega. I own nothing, except this fanfiction, and my self-insert.**_

It was a spacious living room, and the lights were out. The only illumination came from a large plasma screen on one side of the room. There was a guy sitting on a couch, opposite of the screen, with a game controller in his hands. He had nothing better to do, then to sit there, mashing buttons, eyes glued to the screen. A game was loading, with the words **Tenchu:Fatal Shadows** in a corner, but suddenly, it froze. The gamer got up cursing, but then, an intensely bright light filled the room, coming from the screen, shocking the guy. He felt like he was being drawn into something, then his vision went dark.

**Hakagure Training Course**

Five shuriken impacted a target board dead center in the bulls-eye. A young woman in a red outfit and skirt twenty meters away struck a fist out in triumph at her accuracy. Her name is Rin, and she is a kunoichi of Hakagure, a small shinobi village bordering several large lands, among them, Gohda, and the old kingdom of Mei-oh. Rin is considered one of the finest kunoichi in Hagakure, she is talented at unseen movement, and nimble in a fight. At the moment, Rin was training at Hakagure's secret training area, hidden in the mountains near her village. In this training area, Rin practiced her shuriken throwing accuracy, her silent kill techniques, and her knowledge of weapons and items. Although Rin's weapon of choice is a sword named "nasume", Rin practiced daily to be proficient in the use of spears, staves, and bows as well, weapons to use in a pinch. The training area was comprised of several large interconnecting rooms. In one room, there was a waterfall and a large pool to train shinobi in swimming, something most shinobi seemed to have difficulty with. But not Rin, she is an excellent swimmer, even capable of moving in the water silently. In another room, several dummies representing guards were used to practice silent kills on. Rin would also practice her two most advanced skills, a quick parry used to throw attacking foes off balance that she named "fang guard", and a very difficult to time move, where she could deflect arrows and similar projectiles, using a metal vambrace on her right forearm.

Hours passed, and Rin practiced each of her skills diligently, making to keep her moves sharp. Rin paused, hearing what sounded like a whisper. But that was impossible, she was alone here, no one else came to the training area at this time of night. Shrugging it off as the wind, Rin continued hitting a dummy with deft hand strikes. But she heard the whisper again. Certain she heard something this time, Rin stopped, and listened intently. "Is someone there?" She asked. "_The village is in danger…_" Rin focused, drawing her ki together, a technique that could detect nearby people, but she could sense no one else with her. Frowning, Rin decided to pay heed to the faint warning, and headed back to the village. She had quite a walk ahead of her, so she jogged quickly. "_Oh well, I trained long enough already tonight, might as well head back…_"

_That's the end of the first chapter, more like introducing Rin, and a mysterious voice. Yes, I do have a plasma screen, and for some reason, my copy of Tenchu: FS tends to freeze a lot, forcing a restart. We'll see Ayame in the next chapter, please rate and review! I'm a new author, I need feedback to improve my writing!_


	2. Hagakure Village

_Here's the second chapter! Enjoy! Don't' forget to give feedback!_

A young woman moved stealthily through a forest, to place called Hagakure. She wasn't sure why she was heading there, but she heard a voice in her head telling her to hurry there and to be careful. She had nothing else to do, so she decided to stop by there and see if there was anything interesting. The grey clad woman reached the tree line, to see a small village on fire in the distance. Hakagure. Tensing up, the woman took cover in a shrine nearby. Her name is Azuma Ayame, and she is an experienced and highly skilled twenty one year old kunoichi in the service of Gohda. Ayame is a prodigy, having mastered the shinobi basics by the age of fourteen, recently, she has been searching for her missing partner, Rikimaru, the other shinobi of the Azuma ninja clan.

Ayame checked her gear, she was wearing her new grey "blossom" outfit, a pair of loose trousers with side slits, and a grey top that revealed the sides of her torso, including a light grey bandage wrapping securing her breasts. She checked her equipment pouch to find her grappling hook, and half a dozen shuriken. Ayame was just about done with her equipment check when she heard someone walking nearby. Ayame got her back to a wall, and peered around a corner, to see a kunoichi wearing a blue traditional patrolling down the path to the shrine. Ayame concentrated her ki, and found that the kunoichi meant harm if Ayame revealed herself. Ayame waited until the kunoichi turned around to continue back along the path before making her move. Fingering her Tanto, Ayame crept forward toward the unsuspecting kunoichi. When Ayame was directly behind the kunoichi, Ayame drew the pair of short daggers out, thrust them into the kunoichi, pivoted, and sliced through the woman's spinal cord in one quick move, "crossed blades". The kunoichi died without a noise, and Ayame carried the body back to the shrine. Ayame moved down the path, somersaulting over a stream as to not make a sound, and climbing up a wall to perch on the top. She saw a dark green dressed ninja, patrolling below, unaware of Ayame. Ayame waited for the ninja to pass by where she was crouching, and then leapt right above the ninja, plunging her blades into his body and slicing through, a move named "Twisting Fangs". Ayame continued towards the village, stopping to listen to a pair of enemy shinobi. At the mention that the shinobi had not only attacked the village, but also had an inside man, Ayame narrowed her eyes, suspicious of a group that could subvert shinobi from another clan. After the conversation apparently ended, Ayame jumped down from her hiding place and sliced both shinobi's throats in one move, a new technique Ayame liked to call "Red Phoenix".

Ayame gazed upon several arrow ridden corpses, definitely the villagers. Ayame walked down an alley to find a flash bomb carelessly dropped on the ground. Ayame pocketed it, and then utilized her grappling hook to climb on top of a wooden platform, and the entry way into the village proper.

**Outside Hagakure Village**

Rin was now sprinting all out towards her village. Upon seeing the fires since leaving the training area, only one thought was in her mind. "Is my family ok?" But she also thought about the whispered warning, and how true it was now. Rin ran faster.

**Inside Hagakure Village**

Ayame had just finished off two more shinobi without being detected. Dozens of bodies laid on the blood soaked dirt. Every house was burning. Ayame quickly moved past the devastation, with anger at the ninja that had done this. Ayame passed through a door, and started heading towards the village square, where the buildings weren't razed to the ground yet. Ayame crouched on top of the wooden platform, seeing two ninja down below, wandering around the clearing. Ayame waited till the two got close together, then leaped over their heads and decapitated them both with an aerial blade spin. Ayame went deeper into the village, sticking to the shadows, and staying unseen. Every now and then, Ayame stealth killed a patrolling foe. She finally reached a closed gate, leading into what appeared to be the village elder's home. Ayame scaled the wall with her grappling hook, and found an old man, bleeding out on the ground. Ayame was by his side in an instant, propping him up.

"K-Kuroya…"

"Kuroya? Is that who did this?" Ayame said, confused about the old man's whisper. But the man died, Kuroya being his last words in life. Frustated, Ayame laid the man down, and was wondering where to go next,

"Ayame, watch out!" rang out in Ayame's mind, the same mystery voice that had led her to Hagakure in the first place.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ayame thought she had saw movement from a red robed crossbow armed corpse behind her, but she quickly forgot this when she saw a young red clad girl running toward her.

"Futaba! Elder!" The young girl shouted, her eyes turning to face Ayame, with hatred in her eyes, the girl yelled a challenge to Ayame, "You! You did this! You killed everyone!"

Sensing danger, Ayame leapt away from the girl, who appeared to be a kunoichi, with clothes suited to the job, and a sword, now drawn, towards Ayame.

Ayame sarcastically replied "You don't look dead" while wondering why this girl immediately suspected her, while there were so many other unknown shinobi corpses lying around.

This however, only made the girl angrier, "What're you going to do about it!" she cried.

Ayame sighed, and drew her blades, "Look, I doubt you're going to believe anything I say, so let's just get this over with."

The girl must have had enough of talking with Ayame, and charged. Ayame evaded the girl's wide swing, and performed a roundhouse kick, knocking the girl to the ground, then stabbed one of her blades between a pair of the downed girl's ribs. The girl gasped in shock and pain, but threw Ayame off. Clutching her bleeding side, the girl tried a jump slash against Ayame, who had quickly got to her feet. Ayame blocked the overhead slash with both blades, locking the girl's sword in place. Ayame then simultaneously used her blades to knock the girl's sword out of her hands, and kicked her in the chest backwards. The sword went flying and got stuck into the dirt, while Ayame brought her blades to the girl's throat, into a position where Ayame could slit the throat in an instant. The fight was over.

"Does the name "Kuroya" mean anything to you?" Ayame inquired, now that she was in a position of power.

"Never heard of it, not that I'd tell you anyway," The girl replied, looking shocked at her swift defeat.

With a "Hmph", Ayame sheathed her blades, and turned to walk off.

Ayame's act brought the girl to immediately insist to finish her off, but Ayame wasn't feeling like ending the mystery girl's life, and since the girl didn't seem to have any information on the Kuroya, Ayame didn't want to waste any more time here. But the girl took up her sword and charged at Ayame again. With a grunt of annoyance, Ayame took the flash bomb she had found earlier, and threw it down, blinding the girl. While the young kunoichi was still dazed, Ayame departed, heading towards a nearby town to find a place to rest.

**Rin's POV**

When the effects of the flash bomb had worn off, the mysterious grey clad kunoichi had disappeared. Her adrenaline wearing off, Rin collapsed to her knees, aware of a throbbing pain in her side, where she had been stabbed. Rin punched the ground in anger and screamed "Damn it!" But she didn't cry. Even though she saw the Elder dead, and knew her entire family was likely gone too. Rin sheathed her sword, and started bandaging her wound. Rin sensed shinobi patrols getting closer to her position, all with hostile intent. Rin decided to escape the village in one of the boats on the other side of the village before deciding where to go next. She was now a clanless shinobi, as her clan was gone. Anger began to rise in her, and she vowed to kill all of the enemy shinobi that stood in her way, to hunt them down without mercy like they did to her family and friends. Rin finished wrapping her wound and moved on…

_Whew, second chapter done, next up is Rin escaping the village, on the path where she has to kill all enemies in her path… Stay tuned!_


End file.
